I'm not afraid
by Lana0605
Summary: Not good at summaries Laxus hepled Cana on a mission even if she didn't ask him to. Please R&R!


I'm not afraid

It was usual morning the guild "Fairy Tail''. Mira was cleaning the bar stand, chattering with Lucy and Levy, Gray and Natsu were shouting insults to each other, but did not dare to start a fight under Erza's the watchful eye, Raijinshu with Laxus sat at a table in the corner and were discussing something, and Cana Alberona was sitting at the bar with bored expression, sipping wine from the barrel. '' Maybe I should go on a mission?'' - She thought -'' I'll look at the board, maybe there is something interesting.''

Brunette went to the board and began to seek for the task in which reward had not less than four zeros, but it should be possible to do it alone.

"Oh, here is a good one, defuse a gang of robbers that made several raids on the city not far from Magnolia. I think I can handle it myself. After all, I was chosen for S-class trial for so many times for a reason''. So, she held out her hand to take a sheet with the job, but it was grabbed not only by her. The girl turned to look at the insolent person who dared to annoy her early in the morning, and saw a man who had expected the least.

- What do you need, Dreyar? - Said an angry witch.

- I want to take this job, - calmly replied lightning mage.

- But I took it first!

- Hmm, I do not think so, and is it a task for you, Alberona? - A blond man smirked. Other guild members watched with interest.

- What did you say? - Cana became even angrier. With one hand she reached for her cards, while the second one was still clutching a piece. – It may be you, who need a bodyguard, but I can handle it myself!

- I'm actually going to go myself, too, so fuck off!

- Well, guy, don't argue! Why don't you go on a mission together, - peacefully said Mira.

- Never! - They shouted in unison.

But suddenly a huge hand grabbed a sheet.

- Laxus, be a gentleman, give it to a girl - said the master Makarov with a calm voice.

- Thank you, master, though, I'd deal with it myself - Cana took the sheet from the old man, sticking out her tongue to the Laxus, for that he just chuckled.

On the mission Cana easily found a den of robbers. The gang consisted of nearly two dozen people, but no mages. She was confident in her powers, so she openly attacked, catching bandits by surprise. She were quickly replacing one card after another. She had already defended more than half of the opponents, when she felt that she was beginning to wear out. '' Never mind, I still have trump card in the sleeve'', - thought a witch. She recently bought a new powerful card, which hasn't yet tested in battle. But as soon as she was about to activate the card, the two bandits were struck by lightning at once, and the rest of bandits tried to escape. Alberona for a moment frozed in shock, but then she understood.

- Thunder dragon roar! – Three men were caught up with a spell and only one managed to escape in the woods.

- Dreyar, - hissed the evil Cana, and then yell, and it was probably echoed throughout the forest, - What are you doing here?

- Passed by, decided to help – simply said Laxus.

- I had everything under control!

- Yeah, yeah, let's go back to the city.

When Cana took money for a job, she met Laxus again.

- I did not call you with me on a mission, so all money is mine, - she snapped.

- Yes, I do not need money, I'm telling you that I just came to help - rolled his eyes Dreyar. He had already begun to get tired of the company of the hot-tempered brown-haired girl.

- I say – I do not believe it! When did you become kind-hearted anyway? That morning in the guild you were not so friendly. If you want to impress your old man then bother someone else - Alberona, crossing her arms over her chest, quickened her steps.

Lightning mage went after her, but didn't say a word. It was already evening, and it became cooler. Laxus noticed that Cana cringed a little.

'' And why he came with me? He thinks that I'm a weakling? '' – with these thoughts Alberona didn't felt the warmth and extra weight on her shoulders right away. She froze on the spot.

- Did you lend me your coat? - She asked in astonishment. - Well, well, I do not like it.

- Well, what's wrong now? I gave her my favorite fur coat to warm her, and she is again unhappy! - Threw up his hands Laxus. He got used to a testy temper of Evergreen, but Cana surpassed her a hundred times.

-I think you have a sly plan, - Cana stated with a rather thoughtful look.

-Maybe you will devote me in it - Laxus barely keep himself from laughing out loud, but on the other hand it was sad that she does not trust him so much.

- Well, maybe you want to seduce me, or kill me in a dark alley - with the most serious expression on her face told Cana.

At this time Laxus laughed hard and could not stop for a minute.

- Did alcohol wash all brains out of your head? – He said through laughter.

- I never drink on a mission, and I drank that bottle of wine because my throat was dry! And anyway ... Hey, that's enough to laugh, you moron! It is because of you I fall in love with alcohol ...

- Because of me? -''It's never boring with her!'' - And what is your crazy theory this time? - Still smiling he asked. But he didn't like that her look had changed, it became rather sadly, and then she looked away from him.

The last phrase she blurted accidentally, she did not want to tell him that. Usually she didn't reveal her true feelings in front of someone. It's easier to play a bold and daring. Most likely, he doesn't care about her, but maybe his conscience woke up while he was in exile?

- Probably, this is really crazy - Cana spoke unusually slowly and quietly, still doubting whether or not to tell. She looked at Laxus, who stood with a very focused look. - The first time I was taking the S-class trial, I lost in the battle with you ... although it was not even a battle, it lasted for a couple of minutes, and in the end you called me "weakling", not even glancing at me. And I thought that Gildarts would have the same opinion of me and did not even want to look at a daughter like me. I felt very sad and depressed. - She closed her eyes, as if remembering the event. - Many of our guildmates has always loved to drink, they always seemed to me so happy and carefree. That's why I started to drink too.

Alberona opened her brown eyes and looked straight into the dark, almost black eyes of Dreyar. He felt that it was the first time that he really looked at her, saw the sadness in her eyes, and despair that she always tried to fill with alcohol. This independent and sassy girl was really in need of support and care, but her pride would not allow her to admit it.

She shook her head as if averting an obsession.

- Forget it, it's just a crazy theory of thirteen years old girl, - she tried to make the voice confident again, but she failed. ''Damn Dreyar, and how he managed to make me reveal so much?''

- Cana, - he was surprised at how unusual, in a new way, he said her name. He held out his hand to her shoulder, but he hadn't yet known that he wants to do. Pat on the shoulder - something banal, hug - too much.

Suddenly in the sky, where there were already a couple of stars, flashed the lightning and sounded thunder. Cana trembled and stepped back.

- Are you afraid? - The mage asked a little surprised.

-Of course not! Come on already!

A minute later the lightning lit up the sky again. Laxus smiled, it was his element.

- Yes, I'm not afraid! - Suddenly exclaimed Cana. It seemed that she understood his smile in a wrong way, or she is not talking about the storm? After a moment he felt her soft lips on his. First, he stopped, but immediately corrected himself and began to respond to a kiss, at the same time, burying one hand in her soft hair and with another one pulling her closer by her waist. She kissed him passionately and desperately, as if it depended on the life and he hold her closer, as if never going to let her go. However, the need for air forced them to break apart, but looking at her red, swollen from kisses lips, he realized that he needs her more than the air. Laxus captured her lips again, this time deepening the kiss, engaging in a fascinating struggle with her tongue.

Although Cana was the one who kissed him in a first place but now she was in his power. He left a light kisses on her cheeks, jaw and bit her earlobe, and then went down and began to kiss her neck, lightly biting the tender skin.

Laxus always considered Cana as one of the most attractive girls in the guild, but he could not have imagined that her kiss will cause a storm of emotions inside of him, and now he can hardly stop. But he was distracted from such enjoyable activities by a voice of Cana.

- I'm not afraid to admit my feelings - her voice trembled, but it was attended by notes of determination. Oh, how she wanted to stay in his arms and continue kissing, but that's not what she intended to do in a first place. '' You have to focus, Cana, you are not weakling! It can't be more difficult than to talk with your father? ''. - I was in love with you for a long, like for me, time.

Laxus looked at her with wide eyes. How many more times she will be able to shock him?

- Today is probably the first time I've spent so much time with you, and I remembered those feelings, and how many times I had come to the guild with the intention to confess to you, and instead spend time in the company of wine bottles. So today I decided to fulfill an old dream - to kiss you. - Her lips slightly blurred into a smile. - Well, now I can return home with peaceful heart. Come on, or we'll be late for a train . - She remove his hands from her waist. She went forward.

'' But my heart will not settle down soon. If you think about it, it was my first love confession. And the first time I did not know what to say, damn. I feel like a fool!''

For the rest of the way home, they exchanged a few words only. The train arrived at the Magnolia in the morning. Cana and Laxus, still in silence, walked though the city streets. They could see the roof of a guild now. Cana thought that she feels relieved after confession and a kiss. She did it to make sure that she has no more feelings for Dreyar, and it seemed that now she was sure. But somehow she could not let go the memories of the touch of his lips, the taste of his kisses. And it seemed that as soon as they enter the guild everything that happened on the job would be just a dream that will never become a reality. Probably Laxus have had similar thoughts, because he abruptly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

- Hell, Cana, you drive me crazy - the blond muttered. She was about to say something to him, but he shut her mouth with a kiss.

She did not remember how they ended up in his apartment on his bed. She only remembered the feelings of passionate kissing, hot touches of his hands, wandering all over the body, which inflamed in her uncontrolled passion and desire, the delightful pleasure in the end.

The clock on the wall was shown a noon, when Cana rose from the bed and began to collect her clothes around the room.

- Are you leaving? - Stupid question. What else he had expected?

- Yes. See you in the guild, - she dressed quickly and headed for the exit. -Bye, Laxus - waved Cana. He was sure that her lips twitched into a smile. And who knows, maybe one day they will grab the same sheet with the job again.


End file.
